Moving Forward Sequel to 13 Reasons Why Zander
by risty234
Summary: It's been a couple years since Zander had killed himself and now the gang is officially done with high school and making their way to college. Each person going they own way and with of course a couple new people in their group Alexis and Brittney. So now the gang will have to move forward with their life.


Here I was Stevie Baskura sitting in a chair in a room full of people that was my class. Of course, Nelson Baxter was on the stage giving a speech. High school all seems like it went by like a blur. I had my cap and gown on. I looked over to see Kacey Simon, she smiled softly at me. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to Nelson. Who would have thought all four of us would graduate without Zander here. "So now guys let's do the one thing we always wanted to since graduation let's flip our caps" Nelson announced and we all flipped the cap in the air. Nelson and I walked outside to see my parents talking. I ran up to them giving them hug. "I finally graduated" I stated to my parents they nodded. I saw Kacey and Kevin talking and Kacey hugged Kevin. Kevin walked over to me and hugged me. "So Stevie, can you believe we graduated" Kevin smiled at me and I nodded. "So what's going on with you and Kacey" I asked him. Kacey and I aren't friends in fact I hate her. I'm not asking because I care about Kacey. I'm asking because I care about Kevin. Kevin is one of my friends. "Oh Kacey and I are fine but you know I'm going to California with you guys" Kevin said with a big smile. Nelson and Kevin did they hand shake that they had ever since they met. "Sweet what college" I asked him. "UCLA" Kevin smiled bigger and I high fived him. "Excuse me guys but I see Alexis and Brittney" I told them while rushing over to the two girls. We hugged each other. Alexis and Brittney transferred to Brewster High after the FBI investigated the rape charges and the corrupted town. Automatically Alexis and Brittney was part of our Basketball team, and we even won the championship. And since I was on the basketball team, I became great friends with them. Alexis, Brittney and I walked over to Nelson and Kevin who was just talking. "Kevin you do know that USC and UCLA are rivals" I informed Kevin and his face just dropped because he knew that Nelson, and I were going to USC and so was Alexis and Brittney. Alexis got a basketball scholarship to USC. School was going to start in two months after summer was over. "Anyway dude where is Kacey going" Nelson asked and I looked at Kacey waving at me. I rolled my eyes at her and I noticed how my ex-brother was talking to her. "She's going to NYU" Kevin replied while shrugging his shoulders. "Do you think you guys are going to last long distance relationships never do" I stated to Kevin bluntly. "I really love your positive attitude" Kevin used sarcasm. "By the way Stevie just because you have a issue with her doesn't mean the rest of us have to" Kevin looked at Kacey with a smile. "She betrayed me guys" I replied while looking at everyone. "She's just betrayed you not us" Kevin left and walked over to Kacey. I saw Kevin wrapped his arms and give Chris a death glare. "Ready to celebrate of being graduates" Alexis said to me and I smiled big at me. Alexis, Brittney and I decided to go bowling. Oh by the way I finally got my drivers license and I got a jeep as a birthday present from my parents. I always wanted a jeep that was my dream car. The top was down and all of us gowns were off now. Kevin and Kacey and as well as Nelson were hanging out and I thought it would be good for Alexis, Britney and I have just us girls. A lot has changed you know since Zander died. I gained a sense of respect for Britney and Alexis who went on the stand against the coach as well as football players. I still had the tapes of course not sure why though maybe I kept them so I could hear Zander's voice. Zander's dad aka Brad Robbins I heard went to rehab to settle his drinking problems. It's not like it could change anything, Zander is dead and never coming back and I have to move on with my life. All three of us walked through the door of bowling and I must say I won. Bowling was always fun especially with Zander here. You know when you lose somebody like Zander you start to wonder or miss things like his smile, his laugh, the fact he was always looking in the mirror and love he had for everybody heck even his own father who beat him constantly. I wanted to hate Brad Robbins I did more than anything but I couldn't bring myself to. 13 reasons why Zander killed himself, I sometimes can't wrap the thought that Zander killed himself and the fact I was one of the reasons along with Kevin, Nelson, Brittney and Alexis as well part of still felt guilty after all this time. I'm learning to let things go like feeling guilty about Zander's death. A part of me okay all of me still love him to death. The funny thing I could see him and I get married and me wearing a white princess dress. The wedding would have been outside in a garden and then Zander would have a worn black tux. We would have written our own vows. It would have been perfect my life would have been more than perfect if Zander was in my life but at least I have friends like Kevin. I dropped Brittney and Alexis off at their house before entering my house. I said hello to my parents before going to my bedroom which is still in the basement. I looked around and I saw all my boxes packed up and ready for college. In just two months I will be off and away from this state. I opened my closet and I took out the box that was filled with tapes or more specifically all 13 reasons why the guy I loved killed himself.


End file.
